Truth of Heart
by LoZDCMVGfan
Summary: A Chance Meeting, set after First Rider Calls and before High King's Tomb


Author's Note: This is my first Green Rider fic! I'm a great fan for Kristen Britain's work and have finally worked up the courage to write this one-shot. A very unusual move for me. Please be gentle in your reviews. I just had to write an assignment based on graphic designer legislation... boring but useful. This is set BEFORE High King's Tomb.

Disclaimer: This is made as a fan-fiction not to be used for Commercial purposes, and is based on Kristen Britain's Green Rider novels.

**Truth of Heart**

King Zachary didn't mean to eavesdrop. It was just that his fiancee Lady Estora of Coutre Province, and his true love Karigan G'ladheon, were talking in a secluded courtyard and he was just making the most of this golden and accidental opportunity. He was only human after-all. However, he could tell that Karigan was uncomfortable talking to the future queen. "How is Alton D'Yer?"

"He is well, last I heard, My Lady." Karigan was unusually formal.

"Karigan, please call me Estora. You are my friend, there is no need for titles between us. Is he still not talking to you? What of your friendship?"

"I want to be friends again, but I don't know what I did wrong. Hopefully he will answer my letter." Karigan sounded so sad, that Zachary wanted nothing more to take her in his arms and never let her go. But his ears pricked up when Estora observed, "You seem to be avoiding any place where the King may be and in turn me. He asks after you." She noted Karigan's blush and nervous hand gesture to move some of her hair out of her face. Zachary was pleased that she didn't love Alton and held some hope that his feelings were returned.

"Its not my place to be singled out. I'm only a commoner. I shouldn't be talking to royality. I do my job out of love for my country. " _And my King_ went unsaid. Karigan was nervous. Estora was very perspective and Karigan wanted nothing more than to get away. She had always felt uncomfortable around Lady Estora, not only because of her rank, and obvious ladylike qualities (something Karigan couldn't quite master), but because of her connections to F'ryan Cobblebay, the previous owner of her horse brooch and Condor. And added to that was Estora's upcoming marriage to King Zachary. Thinking of the King, always left Karigan with mixed feelings. She was very aware of him of both as a man and as her King.

Zachary could see Estora sitting down on the bench while Karigan stood at attention, her frame taut. Estora smiled "yet Karigan, people see you for yourself, not because of your social status; you are singled out for your acts of bravery. You have saved the King and Sacordia many times at extreme personal risk."

Karigan as ever didn't want the praise. She did what she had to, to both survive and to save the ones she cared about. She believed in King Zachary, he was a good King. Estora noticed Karigan's discomfort, but before she could say anything, her fiance walked into the courtyard, followed by his Weapon, Fastion.

"Good Afternoon Lady Estora, Rider G'ladheon, how nice to see you both enjoying the sunshine" He said gently, but watched as Karigan jumped and spun round. "Your Majesty." She bowed, wishing she could get away now. "Please excuse me, I must attend to my duties."

"I would like to talk to you please, Karigan." Zachary had wanted to talk to her for weeks now, but Karigan had skilfully avoided him, with the unknown aid of Captain Lauren Mapstone, who had deduced that the pair had strong feelings for each other, but had noted that Karigan was avoiding hers. Lady Estora had noticed the tension between the two, and rose gracefully. "I'll leave you two in private. " She curtsied and left, her assigned Weapon following her. Once they were alone, King Zachary invited Karigan to sit beside him on the bench. She very reluctantly did so, putting her close to the man and King that disturbed her mental processes.

King Zachary felt a tiny bit of guilt abusing his power like this, as he could feel Karigan's nervousness and tension. He could physically see that she had scooted to the furthest edge of the bench away from him. "Would it help if you were not facing me?" He asked gently.

Karigan was confused. "Pardon? I don't understand Your Majesty." Her brow furrowed.

Zachary had to restrain himself from reaching out to smooth it over. "I was wondering as you are so uncomfortable looking at me, if it would help by looking away from me. I won't take offence. Also please don't call me Your Majesty, I hate the title."

Karigan had to bow her head, he was too perceptive. "Why do you want to talk to me... Sire?"

Zachary sighed. "I suppose Sire will do." He wanted her to call him Zachary. "Why are you so nervous around me? I will not harm you." Karigan could hear the truth and the sadness in his voice.

"A skilled swordmaster not hurt me?" Karigan snorted in disbelief trying to lighten the tension. It didn't work. "Why do you pick me out? I'm a commoner. I do my duty to King and country. I believe in Sacordia, and your rule as a fair King. I do not wish to be publicly acknowledged."

"Not even to benefit your clan?" Asked the king in surprise.

Karigan looked at him. "I serve the King and his people, that is honour enough. If I didn't do what I felt was right, then I'm the one dishonouring my clan because I dishonour myself." Zachary was touched by that level of faith in him and was amazed by the wisdom of her words, if only more were like her. Karigan was the only one who didn't want something from him, no political agenda- she had seen him both as the King and more importantly as the man.

She saw his emotions, before he could compose himself as he quietly replied "I am the one who is honoured and humbled Karigan." He was sad, because she treated him as the King, not as a man. He understood; Karigan was frightened of her feelings of the man, and whom she could not separate from the King, whom she highly respected. It was obvious that she was totally innocent of love, and scared of these strong emotions and the knowledge that as a commoner, it could never be acted upon openly. He remembered her refusal of his gift and the story of her parents love. He did love her, but she was too scared? innocent to accept his love?

Zachary was partially wrong; Karigan did not easily separate man from king, as soon as he did something personal for her, such as lend her his jacket as a blanket in the barn, he was a man. But she soon was reminded of Zachary the King who loved his country enough to die for any of its people, through his bearing. It was not practical to dwell on these feelings being a commoner, so she tried her best to ignore them and by avoiding her King and his fiancee, she could manage to do just that. Or so she believed.

But then Zachary touched her hand gently, and Karigan flinched and blushed. He leaned closer and whispered "Ever since you first arrived here, my heart belongs to you Karigan G'ladheon." Then he tenderly touched her lips with his in a brief intimate kiss before hastily departing, knowing it was best to let the wild spirit approach him freely then forced to submit.

And Karigan? She was in shock with the unexpected kiss, and her fingertips gently touched her lips where Zachary's had been. It seemed her heart and head were going to be in conflict for some time to come.


End file.
